


【真遙真】真近

by y7844



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y7844/pseuds/y7844
Summary: 1.Free!七瀨遙&橘真琴無差，闔家觀賞級。2.寫於2014年7月
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	【真遙真】真近

春天了。  
天氣已經漸漸暖和，但是還有個煩人的笨蛋在後面慌張地喊著：「哈魯，不能下水！會感冒的！」

男同學突然地叫喚著：「七瀨！外面有人找你，是個女孩！」將他的思緒從窗外喊回教室。  
遙不由得看了他促狹的笑臉一眼，隨後跟著女同學往天台上走去。

－

今天不能游泳，新學期的開始得先打掃泳池。  
打掃到一半，遙停下動作，默默看向其他人的情形，渚拿著水管一直灑向怜，他哈哈哈的玩得很愉快，則怜不斷閃躲和勸說：「渚，好好打掃啦！」  
而真琴則是很認真地刷著牆壁，全然不管外務。  
遙持續盯著他的動作，發現他一直再刷相同的位子，就叫住他：「真琴。」  
啊……啊？怎麼了，遙？」真琴一臉被驚嚇的樣子，似乎一點都沒發現遙已經盯了他許久。

他果然又在自己想些什麼，遙有些皺眉地說：「讓渚和怜好好打掃，要早點游泳。」  
他微微彎起眉眼，輕輕笑著說。「知道了，遙。」一如我熟悉的真琴的笑。

但是他絕對有煩惱，絕對，又想掩飾了。  
等他願意說再說吧，但是是什麼事呢？  
阿，好想游泳…放縱自己倘佯於自由的水裡，感受水，問問水，想出問題的所在。

02.

怜買了新泳褲，想提早到游池測試看看是否能展現完美的泳姿與效能，一換裝後，便看到真琴一動也不動的做在泳池邊，目光渙散的望著水面。  
怜不明所以的向前打招呼，以及向他說了新泳褲的事，真琴也恢復笑容地回答著，但怜總感覺到他的回答一板一眼的，話不及心底......  
「真琴前輩，你…發生了什麼事了嗎？感覺精神不是很好。」  
真琴愣了下便立即回覆：「嗯？沒有什麼事，最近讀書讀得有晚而已，謝謝你的關心。」  
怜覺得真琴的回答說不出的怪，繼續地鼓勵的說：「沒關係的！真琴前輩你說出來會比較好過的，說不定我也能給你意見！」  
「阿，是嗎，我有表現的這麼明顯嗎…」真琴略帶笑意地摸摸自己的臉，「我想，我是不是對遙占有慾太強了……今天有女孩跟遙告白了。」  
「真琴前輩和遙前輩從小就在一起，突然有人介入其中，所以前輩才感到不安吧？」  
「不是的……」，之前遙也被告白過，但那時候的感覺和現在不同，現在……痛得難受極了。  
真琴驀然地把話衝出口，但不知道該如何說著接下來的話，頓時啞口無言。  
怜看著落寞的前輩，急於安慰著：「放心的，真琴前輩和遙前輩永遠都是最好的好朋友！」接著怜有些不好意思地推著自己的眼鏡，邊講著自己的例子，「像是當初渚邀我入部，明明一開始一直積極讚美和邀請我，也建立了一些友誼，但是後來卻一直說遙前輩是多麼的泳姿優美，老實說，讓我覺得有些忌妒呢，但是看過遙前輩的泳姿，真是美極了！現在和遙前輩也成為了朋友也就不會感到忌妒了……大概像是這種感覺吧？ 」

「謝謝你，怜。」聽完怜的話，真琴笑了，似乎突然懂了些，但同時也失去了什麼。

－－－－－

晚上一起玩完遊戲，並留宿在對方家是經常的事，兩人總是很快的入眠。  
但是今天真琴看到遙睡覺了，他出於未曾說過的情感，睡不太著，便默默看著遙的睡著的模樣。  
『反正遙也睡著了，什麼都不知道。』真琴想著。  
真琴莫名有種鼓動，想湊向前做什麼超出友誼的舉動。

『真琴前輩和遙前輩永遠都是最好的好朋友。』怜的話如警鈴般響起。  
阿，是阿，真琴退回到自己的位子。  
閉上眼默念著，晚安，遙，我的王子殿下，作個好夢。

即使距離靠得再近，他們，仍然是，永遠的好朋友，永遠的。

03.

近來遙總是早退，真琴不由得感到奇怪，但是他很快地找到了理由。  
現在是夏季，遙應該恨不得時時刻刻都游泳吧？

等到下課，真琴到了游泳池也確實看到了遙，頓時感到安心。  
真琴每每勸說遙要好好用功、要來上課，遙總是淡然的說著知道了，他確實自己有自修，真琴也拿他沒辦法。

等到某一天，真琴才發現自己的錯誤，遙之前的早退是因為其他的事──  
遙拿著一幅畫交給他，背景是一望無際的海與停靠在岸上的船艦，有個王子半身浸在水中，與海中的人魚輕輕的親吻。

真琴愣著看畫，不敢置信其中代表的意涵，甚至認為自己理解錯了，半響才微抬起頭，想看看遙的反應，他緊緊抿著唇，故作鎮定，但臉色微紅、眼光灼灼的一直盯著他。  
「我喜歡你，真琴。」  
真琴與遙對視，交換著彼此的感情，不安的、害羞的、猶豫不決的，勇氣的。

「我也最喜歡遙了！」  
真琴終於踏出他的那一步，緊緊擁抱著遙，低頭埋入頸間聞著他獨特且熟悉的味道，但此刻聞起來是多麼甜美，不願再退縮放手。

遙聽著真琴快節奏的心跳聲，輕輕地說：  
「嗯。」

你的舉動以及未盡之言，或許我以前不懂，而那些話還是有人轉達說明給我聽，明白你的情感，才恍然大悟。你想轉換成另一種關係......

可以。

04.

真琴所沒看到的畫的背後，輕輕寫著：我始終記得我們的約定，小美人魚。  
畫上的海洋，栩栩如生的像是為他們祝福，圍繞著他們倆個。  
海象徵著新生，戀的新生。  
一進一退，他們向來是最好的夥伴，未來即使關係的變化，也永遠是最近且最親密的所在。  
真琴所害怕的，遙站在他的前面以行動表示：不用怕。  
真琴的退縮、猶豫不決，遙替他來決斷。  
遙不知道怎麼向他人回應時，真琴替他來說。  
不能沒有彼此，他們是彼此最好的後盾。

將會一直在一起。

END


End file.
